2006 Doodhipora killing
This is Google's cache of https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006_Doodhipora_killing. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on 4 Jul 2018 00:11:45 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. The Doodhipora killing refers to an incident on 22 February 2006 where four residents of Doodhipora Village, Kupwara district, Jammu and Kashmir1 were killed in an exchange of fire between troops from the 33rd battalion of the Rashtriya Rifles and Kashmiri militants. Contents hide * 1Incident * 2Protest * 3Probe * 4Aftermath * 5References Incidentedit On the afternoon of 22 February 2006, the Rashtriya Rifles counter-insurgency forces received reports of a militant Lashkar-e-Taiba presence in the village of Doodhipora. A patrol team led by Captain Nitin Dutta began a search operation.2 Local resident Abdul Samad Mir (age 24) was detained as a militant guide. He had previously been incarcerated and was released on the accusation of being a covert Lashkar operative.2 At 12:50, the militants opened fire on the troops who then returned fire. Two army personnel were injured in the exchange of fire, but Abdul Samad Mir and three residents of Doodhipura who had been playing cricket in a nearby field were shot in the crossfire. Mir, Ghulam Hassan Bhat (age 18) and Shakir Ahmed Wani (age 8) died instantly. Amir Ahmad Hajan (age 9) died later from his injuries on the way to the hospital.13 Protestedit The following day, 23 February, large demonstrations were held in Handwara. Police opened fire and used "burst" smoke shells and a lathi charge to disperse the demonstrators. Over 15 people were injured. Police had arrested senior separatist leaders Mohammad Yasin Malik, Chairman of the Jammu Kashmir Liberation Front (JKLF), and Shabir Ahmad Shah, Chairman of the Democratic Freedom Party (DFP) while on their way to Doodhipora.4 Probeedit Shortly after the incident, Chief Minister Ghulam Nabi Azad ordered a judicial probe and assured the public that the killers would be brought to justice. Police registered an FIR complaint on 22 June under Section 302 IPC against the army unit involved. The government also issued Order No. 3185-LD (A) of 2006, announcing a judicial inquiry into the incident under inquiry officer Syed Tariq Ahmed Naqashbandi. At least 24 villagers, including eighth class students, had protested against him previously. The probe came to an abrupt halt after the immediate retirement of Naqashbandi. On 12 May, a newly appointed inquiry officer, Justice Muhammad Nazir Fida, was informed that the proceedings conducted by his predecessor revealed that the army’s non-cooperation had delayed the inquiry.3 On the basis of the available evidence, it appeared improbable that Captain Datta or his troops fired with the intent to kill Abdul Samad Mir, since they would have been unlikely to do so in an open area with so many witnesses.2 Aftermathedit Following a hearing on the case on 3 December 2006, the inquiry officer rescheduled the hearing for 10 February 2007 before district sessions judge Syed Tariq Ahmed Naqshbandi.3 The personnel of the 33rd Rashtriya Rifles did not appear before the court in either hearing. On 28 January 2007, the government provided an extension regarding the inquiry into the Doodhipora firing tragedy. By 26 February, Mushtaq A Shah, the chief prosecuting officer probing the Doodhipora incident, had recorded the statements of the relatives of the four civilians who were killed and issued a summons to SP Handwara. The counsel mentioned that the army was intimidating the eyewitnesses forbidding them from making statements regarding the firing incident.[citation needed] The chief prosecuting officer ordered the inquiry to be convened on 28 February 2007 and 1 March 2007 in the office chambers of the vigilance registrar located in the high court complex in Srinagar. On 4 October, Justice MY Kawoosa, chairman of the State Human Rights Commission, requested that the state government provide jobs for each family member of the deceased and directed SP Kupwara to present the findings of the report in the judicial probe in response to the affected families who had filed a complaint with his commission. The investigation is not yet finished.5 6 7 Referencesedit 1. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Azad orders judicial inquiry into Handwara killings". The Indian Express. 2 Mar 2006. Retrieved 23 March 2012. 2. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' "Jammu and Kashmir: politics of death". The Hindu. 4 March 2006. Retrieved 23 March 2012. 3. ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c "Doodhipora boys' killing case hearing on Feb 10 - News - Webindia123.com". news.webindia123.com. Retrieved 3 July 2018. 4. Jump up^ "Massive protest against Handwara 'Killing'". The Human Rights Journal of Jammu Kashmir. 14 September 2006. Archived from the original on 14 February 2012. 5. Jump up^ Raafi, Muhammad (13 March 2015). "Cap Dutta Commanded Doodhipora 'Operation'". Kashmir Life. 6. Jump up^ "12th Anniversary Of Doodhipora 'Carnage': JKCCS Rues Snail's Pace Investigation". Kashmir Narrative. 23 February 2018. 7. Jump up^ "Doodhipora killings anniversary commemorated". Greater Kashmir. 23 February 2018. Categories: * Massacres in Jammu and Kashmir * Military scandals * Srinagar * February 2006 events Category:News